Symphonia Wishes
by The one who writes the ones
Summary: When Emil breaks free from Ratatosk 1,000 years after he "kills" himself, he finds himself in the modern age. He sees Raine and Genis again and meets the groups reincarnations. What happens to him there. Happens after bad ending. ( Really Emil C. and Marta I. )
1. Awakening

**I don't own Symphonia just the story. Please R&R!**

**Proluge:**

I watch Marta fall to the ground. ' This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to kill me and not the other way around.'  
" Emil... Emil, I'm so sorry," Marta said, and closed her eyes.  
" Marta... Marta!" I screamed and ran over to her.  
" Emil, no. You were you were just pretending the whole time?" said Lloyd.  
" No, no this can't be happening. I never meant to hurt Marta. How? How could this happen?" I uttered and picked up my sword, stabbing myself, " I'm so sorry, I should have done this in the first place. Goodbye Marta, Farewell Lloyd. Please see to it that it is done. Please. You must Seal that door."  
The last thing I heard was Marta screaming my name.  
**  
Chapter one: Awakening**

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of the chamber above me. I turned my head and saw the Ginnungagap with all the centurions cores in it. Even mine. Did that mean I was just Emil and could go see Marta? I smiled at the thought of her. Then I noticed Tenebrae's core was missing.  
" Hello lord Emil, how are you?" I knew that voice. I jumped up and embraced Tenebrae. Then I cast my eyes around the room. My journal lay open on the ground. There was the end of my last entry and next to it was a letter. It read:

_Dear Emil,_

_Our battles are over. I know you won't be reading this journal, but I wanted to write down our final battle. You were right about Richter. He didn't want to turn this world into a demonic realm. He was, in his own way, trying to save the world. After that, you attacked us as if you were Ratatosk. You were hoping that we would defeat you and turn you into a core. I was such a fool. I should've known it was you Emil. I guess in the end I never really met the real you. I wish I could go back in time and redo that moment. Now that I know, I wouldn't make the same mistake again, and I would save you. I will never see you again, but know that I love you Emil. I will always love you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life protecting the world you worked so hard to protect._

_I'm sorry...,_

_Marta._

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I would never see her again? Marta... Oh Marta! I rushed outside feeling the sun bathe me in it's rays. Suddenly, serring pain shot through my body. I collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Marta

**Hi! Thank you splitheart1120 for being the first to appriciate my writing this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Same with everyone else! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes - I only own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Marta**

As I walked home from school I noticed a young blond boy emerge from the ground. This just reminded me of how all this must be a dream because earlier today Raine and Genis had done magic when a monster attacked in class so I decided to walk on and go greet the young boy. He looked to be about 16. Suddenly he collapsed on the ground. A black dog appeared next to him. This would be a good time to have the white-haired siblings around.  
I rushed up to the boy and the weirdest thing happened. The black dog talked to me.  
" Lady Marta, It is nice to see you well after almost 1,000 years. It would be in our best intrest to get lord Emil medical attention. I assure you that Ratatosk is no longer a part of him so be happy. Might I ask how come you look so young at the age of 1,016?" The dog kept rambling the whole time I was picking the blond up and carrying him home. I guessed he was an orphan but didn't say anything to the word rampaging dog.  
When I reached my house I had to kick the door violently to get my mom to open it. She gasped when she saw the limp figure in my arms.  
" Who is this," my mom asked.  
" This is lord Emil, an orphan who needs medical attention," the dog answered.  
" I'm sure this is just a dream because the dog is talking, this boy came out of the ground, and Raine and Genis performed magic today. I think we should try to help... um... Emil so as we can wake up. Agreed?" I promptly told my mom.  
" Agreed," she said, and helped me take him inside . We set Emil down on our couch and asked the dog where he needed attention. The dog said I should know but told us it was his abdomen. We gently lifted it up and gasped. He had a bloody red hole almost going all the way through his stomach. At that point my mom had rushed to the bathroom for disinfectants and I was staring at the dog.  
" What happened to him doggie?" I asked.  
" Ah, well there are two things we must get strait. First I'm a centurian, centurian Tenebrae. Secondly, you were talking about a Raine and Genis, do they have white hair? Oh, he stabbed himself with his sword," said Tenebrae.  
" Yes they do have white hair," I replied, astonished that Emil had stabbed himself like that.  
" We should go see them then," the dog said and started to run for the door. I followed telling my mom that we were going to get help. She said it was ok and rushed to Emil to start cleaning his wound. I scurried out the door in pursuit of Tenebrae and had to call to him as we came to their house at top speed. I knocked hurriedly on their door. Raine answered.  
" Hello Raine. Long time no see," started Tenebrae as Raine rushed to give him a hug.  
" I thought I'd never see you again!" yelled Raine. Genis then came to hug him too after seeing Tenebrae through Raine's leggs.  
" Excuse me but, I believe Emil is close to death laying on my couch, is he not?" I said. Raine turned to me, then to Genis and they rushed out the door to my house, me and Tenebrae close behind. When we got back to my house the siblings were tending to Emil. They were muttering spells under their breath and his wound was starting to heel. Just then, the doorbell rang and I remembered that Colette was coming over to study with me. My mom, being very stupid, opened the door. Colette walked in and noticed Raine and Genis sitting by my couch concentrating and muttering incantations.  
"Hi Colette, lets go study in my room, ok?" I said and lead her upstairs, being careful to not show her Emil. We walked into my room as Genis was bandaging his gash and Raine was talking to my mom.  
I turned around from closing the door to see Colette talking to Tenebrea and visa versa. I sighed and decided to tell Colette what was going on. I wasn't so sure this was a dream any more.  
" Lady Marta, how is lord Emil doing?" Tenebrae asked.  
" Who is Emil, and what is a centurion?" Colette asked. I gave up.  
" That is a centurion," I said glumly, pointing to Tenebrae," As for Emil, I'll take you to him." The 3 of us inched out my room and down to the guest one were I assumed Emil had been laid. I opened the door and walked towards him. Raine was sitting next to him, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. He was sweating quite a lot and was perspiring horribly. Each breath shuttered. Colette walked towards him and offered taking over the responsibility of keeping him cool. Raine left with Tenebrae because she needed to talk to him.  
" What happened to him," Colette asked.  
" I don't know, but I saw him collapse in the distance and brought him home along with Tenebrae. Raine and Genis seem to know him and he seems so familiar. it's not like we can take him to the hospital though, we don't even know anything about him. I wish I could help him," I replied.  
" Marta... Marta... I'm so sorry. L-loyd, Colette, Ra-raine, Genis, everyone I, I'm so sorry," we stared open mouthed at the 16-year-old boy. He had said my name, Colette's name and her boyfriend's, plus the sibling's downstairs in his sleep. This was creepy. Emil started to hack up blood. We both felt very sorry for him.

* * *

**Did you like it? I would love to hear suggestions and comments on my writing!**


	3. Back 1 thousand years

**I don't know if anyone's reading this but it is fun to write so I'll keep going. - I don't own anything but this story, Marta's mom, and their teacher. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back 1 thousand years**

I woke up from another nightmare. No, this had happened. Emil had turned himself into a core for hurting me. I started to weep. He was dead. Dead. I still can't forgive myself. That had been almost a year ago.I got up and dressed. I had to go see Lloyd and Colette. I needed to talk to them. I hopped on my borrowed horse and set out for Isalia. That night I set up camp, without Emil, I fell asleep.  
I was like this for weeks until I finally found Lloyd. I cried and poured out my feelings to the both of them. We decided to travel back to the Ginnungagap to see his core. I felt very good at this arrangement. Along the way we were going to help the two worlds except each other. The first place we saw this was when we entered Luin.  
" Where is Emil?" His aunt asked me. We told her and she prayed for him. Then she said some people were hurting the town folk for who they were. We put a stop to that. We had to do stuff like this at every town. When we finally reached the Ginnungagap I saw him. It had been 1 year to that day. I saw Emil laying on the ground, a young girl weeping over him. She looked like me but with different clothes on. Emil also wore these clothes. She turn and saw us with our weapons and got one out just like mine.  
" Emil!" I yelled and started to run towards him. I was stopped by the girl.  
" I won't let you hurt Emil!" she screamed, almost as loud as me, " I won't let you hurt my brother!"

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Thank you to all who are enjoying this story. **


	4. The note, Lloyd, and Presea

**Hi! Thank you to the ones who are reading this!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The note, Lloyd, and Presea  
  
" Marta," my teacher said, " Emil needs you. He keeps uttering your name. Who is this?"  
" Emil is an orphan that we are housing who has become very ill. I suspect that Raine needs my help. She has to go to work and cannot help him any more. She said that she would let me have as much time at school as possible," I told her curtly, and started to gather my things. I turned to look at her and noticed the soft look my cruel teacher had. She patted me on the back and said that Colette and I had no homework until Emil got better.  
" Colette, you are to go to," she said and off we went. As soon as we left the school grounds, Tenebrae appeared. Our trio rushed to my house and into Emil's room as fast as we could. Raine thanked us for coming so quickly. We cared for him like that for 2 and a half weeks. l would help clean his wound if Raine asked it and Colette was always the one to cool him down. Occasionally, we were able to feed him little spoons of water or broth. Those moments were few and he was hardly able to keep it down. He coughed up a lot of blood, and tended to open his eyes in his sleep for short amounts of time.  
I then noticed his bag, and, not to be rude, we looked through it. The first thing we pulled out was a strange outfit that Tenebrae said was his original wear. Then we pulled out what looked to be candy and soda. Other items came next. Finally, we pulled out a journal and read it. The last thing in it was a note from... me... It was very sweet and I felt very bad for Emil and this other self I had. This explains muttering.  
One day the doorbell rang and I had to go open it. Emil had just had one of his coughing sprees and I was not a pretty sight. There were drops of blood all over me and I was desperately scrubbing my hands on a towel, trying to free them of the bloods grasp. Much to my dismay, it had to be Lloyd and Presea. One of the names Emil had muttered numerous time and the other I was sure counted as every one.  
" Hello Marta!" Lloyd said, then his face dropped at my appearance. Presea helped him out in this awkward moment,  
" We came by to help you two with the sickly one. What was his name... Right, Emil!"  
" Okay, come on in. Prepare yourselves, he's not just sick and he says and does some weird stuff in his sleep. Colette will definitely enjoy your company as will I," I said and showed them to his room. The first thing I did was introduce them to Tenebrae. Worst idea ever. They freaked out when he started to talk, but they got used to it and we helped them with their homework in turn for them helping us with Emil. They only came that day because they didn't have much homework, but they still enjoyed it.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Hi sleepy head

**Sorry this is so short, I will update a longer one next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hi Sleepy Head**

It had been 3 weeks since I had found Emil and he was doing better. Raine had finally been able to seal his wound and he was no longer coughing up blood. Unfortunately, he still hadn't woken up and the inside of his body wasn't completely healed. Emil's fever had drop dramatically until it was just above 100 degrees. I assumed that Raine wouldn't call for me or Colette, alas, I was wrong.  
Colette was taking a makeup exam when Raine did ask for us. My teacher said she would tell Colette when she had her and for me not to worry. That was not for 2 more periods, so I got a lot to time to myself. Well there was Tenebrae and I guessed Emil would not wake up for a while. I checked on Emil, then I told Tenebrae to stay with him and not to come into the bathroom whatever happened. I was going to take a well deserved shower.  
I finished rinsing shampoo out of my hair just when I heard a loud hacking coming out of the baby monitor. Yes, I was using a baby monitor. I turned off the water, got out, and dried off. Then, I pulled on my jeans and T-shirt. Finally, I rung out my hair and rushed to his room. I knew that cough. I picked up a towel and wiped the blood trailing from his mouth. I sighed. I hoped that was the last time I would have to do this. Then he opened his eyes without any fear in them. They were a bright emerald green, filled with joy. Emil smiled up at me.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	6. Only broth

**Hi! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I don't own Symphonia**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Only broth? **

**** I opened my eyes and gazed into Marta's blue ones. She was wearing strange clothes and looked at me with concern but not as usual. Her hair was wet and glossy. My head was resting on a fluffy white pillow at just the right angle for me to stare at her. I smiled. I knew this was her.

" Hello sleepy. My name is Marta. Are you hungry?" she asked.

" My name is Emil, as Tenebrae most likely told you. I'm starving," I said and watched her smile, nod, and go to fetch some food. I heard whispering in the hall, then Colette walked in.  
" Hello, I'm Colette. How do you feel, Emil. Tenebrae told me your name," She said, very casually. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed I was in. She continued," So, do you perhaps, know a Raine and Genis, and, if so, how?" I blinked a few times before understanding.

" Yes I do. We used to travel together until I... I pretended to turn against them as if lord Ratatosk had taken over. Then, I hurt Marta, and killed myself...," I began to sob uncontrollably for a few minutes and stopped, wiped my eyes, and calmed down, " I miss the real Marta so much. The only things I have left of her are memories and one letter." I sighed heavily. So much for making a good first impression. Oh well. By this time I had figured out that the girls were the reincarnations of the ones I knew. I assumed anyone else I would meet like the group were reincarnations or something. to.  
Marta entered with a bowl of broth and a small spoon. I thought that wasn't quite fair, but I understood. Colette picked up on my thoughts.

"Raine said that she remembered dealing with an injury like yours. She told us that when you woke up, if you were hungry, to give you something easily digested. We thought broth would be best because that was all we had. Please, you need to eat something and we don't have anything else," pleaded Colette. Marta nodded in agreement. I realized at that moment that these two girls really cared and must have spent a lot of time helping me. I replied with a small nod and watched Marta sit down in the other chair.

I sat up on the fluffy pillows. This pained me, but I didn't show it. She dipped the spoon in the liquid and brought it to my lips. Altho I thought this was very awkward I sipped it. The warm liquid running down my throat was so soothing. She smiled and gave me another spoonful. I ate the whole bowl.

Colette took the bowl down and I watched Marta do the strangest thing. She pressed a box and it lit up. She put a circular thing in another box. It changed. She grabbed yet another box and pressed it as well. There were moving pictures on the 1st box. I gazed open mouthed. This wasn't possible, not in a million years. She laughed when she saw my face as if it was the most natural thing. It probably was.

* * *

**Me : **So, what do you think?

**Lloyd : **Were did I go?

**Marta :** I loved it!

**Me :** Thank you! Till next time. ( Should I continue to do the characters at the end? )


	7. The strange girl at the store

**Me: **I think I'm really enjoying this story, it is probably my favorite to write! What are you doing with that tomato Lloyd?

**Emil: ** * Tomato slams into his face * I will get Lloyd for that!

**Ratatosk : **Where are you?

**Lloyd: **Uh-oh. RUN!

**Me:** Better stop them * sighs *

**Marta:** Kate, as I like to call her, doesn't own anything but this story. * runs to help me *

* * *

**Chapter 7: The store**

It was snowing. Snowing like crazy. My hands were frozen to the shovel, but I kept going for Emil. My dad had just come back from his work trip and I had convinced both my parents to adopt him. We had to get his consent before doing anything. Emil had almost recovered and was allowed to walk around the room. He was beginning to be able to eat real food, but it was below 0 degrees outside, so we were going to buy some soup for him and various other things. I finished the drive way and, leaving Lloyd with Emil, Colette and I left for the store.  
We parked and rushed into the store. I went to grab soup and some eggs as Colette ran in the opposite direction to grab milk and bread. Then I scurried to grab anything else we needed at home as Colette did the same. As I was reaching up to get the salsa and I slipped. A girl that looked just like me, caught the salsa. She wore strange clothes, like Emil had in his bag. She offered me a hand and I accepted it. Then I dropped my list. I'm so clumsy. I watched her read the first thing. The young girl handed me the paper and ran off. Me and Colette met up again and paid for everything. We rushed to my house and I didn't mention the young girl to anyone.  
I scurried up to the boys. Both were out like a light. I quickly, and quietly took Emil's temperature and woke Lloyd up. We headed downstairs where Colette was already making soup. Lloyd left when the soup was done and I brought some up to Emil while Colette started on the nachos. Tonight was game night for our families and we had to prepare dinner.  
" Emil," I said, gently tapping his shoulder, " Are you hungry?" Emil peeled open his eyes and slowly nodded. I gave him the tray and he began to eat. When he finished, I told him that we were going to have guest and that he should stay up here. I also mentioned that Raine and Genis were coming over to check on him. Then I headed down to help Colette.

* * *

**Lloyd:** Help me Martel!

**Emil:** * slaps Lloyd hard, eyes turn green * Sorry! Idiot Ratatosk.

**Marta:** Thank the goddess!

**Colette:** He so deserved that.

**Me:** Well, please rate and review!


	8. What's a car?

**Me:** Another chapter! Please don't be mad about how long I took. All you care about is the chapter so here!

**Genis:** I'm in this one!

**Lloyd:** Then where am I! * Chases Genis *

**Emil:** *sighs and goes to help Genis.

**Marta:** Kate doesn't own Symphonia. Otherwise, she'd be rich. A spacial shout-out to Canada Cowboy!

* * *

Chapter 8: What's a car?

That night before anyone came over Marta brought me some nachos. I had never had any before and thought that they were very good. Then she left. I waited for a while then went to spy. Although it felt wrong to do this, I needed better entertainment.

" So, are you really going to go through with this? The boy's and orphan for gods sake! Just take him back," a light cheery voice said. I assumed this was Colette's mother.

" Of course we are. That orphanage must have been terrible. Emil's lucky to have made it out alive! I hope he says yes," said Marta in a sing-song voice. I gaped. Was she going to ask me to marry her? That was how it was after all.

" Oh yes. I do hope he says yes. That way he would go to school with us and all. Ok now, here is my clue. The mad hatter," said Colette. I did wonder what she meant by clue, when I heard feet running up the stairs. I scurried to the room I was in and sank under the covers. Then I picked up the book I was supposed to be reading, and opened it to one page. Then I pretended that I had fallen asleep while reading. Marta walked in and gently lifted the book off of my chest and set it on the desk beside me. Then I heard a rustling sound and I opened my eyes just enough to see her pull my journal out of my bag, and flip to the last page. Then she wrote a note on it and left. I waited for her to close the door to her room and I inched up to my journal to read her note. It read:

Emil,

Since you are doing better, would you like to play a video game with me and Colette. You play it on the magic box, at least, that is what you're calling it. Raine made this game and I bet she would love to have your opinion.

Marta

I agreed and thought it sounded fun. I don't know when she meant and so I decided that it would be best to just wait. That night, Raine and Genis arrived while I was writing. They said I looked like my old self without the red tint in my eyes. So, I really did leave Ratatosk in the Ginnungagap. It made me feel guilty.

The next day I woke up to a weird beeping noise emanating from outside my room. Marta opened the door, entranced on a glowing white box. She absentmindedly tossed clothes in my directions and asked if I would like to go shopping with Genis.

I replied gapping at the noises and the way things were moving on the strange device. That was impossible! She left and closed the door behind her. I pulled on the clothes and neatly folded the other ones I had been wearing. As I opened the door, Marta grabbed my wrist and guided me down the stairs. When she let go, we were in front of a beautiful chestnut table with 4 big plates piled with food. She smiled and sat down at one of the spots and beckoned for me to sit at the other spot.

"Emil, right? I'm Marta's mother, Kaylee Irving. Would you like a pancake?" Her mom asked.

" Yes please! It's nice to meet you ," I replied. She passed me a even bigger plate filled to the top with pancakes. I enjoyed the delicious meal of pancakes and bacon with wide eyes. I had never seen so much food in one place. It was wonderful, yet impossible. This place is so strange.

When I finished, Marta took me on a tour around her house. It was big. It had 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, and 2 guest rooms, one of which I'm staying in. There was a game room, miniature library, kitchen, and dining room. I thought it was huge!

Eventually, the doorbell rang. I followed Marta as she rushed to grab the door. Standing outside was Genis. He smiled, swinging metal shapes around his fingers.

"Hello you two! Emil, I'm going to show you the wonders of a car today. And don't worry Marta, I'll make sure he lives!" stated and over enthusiastic Genis.

" What's a car? It sounds interesting!" I asked, over enthusiastic as well. He smirked and walked out the door, me tagging along. I stepped off the front porch, I saw a giant metal structure. Genis opened a door and got in. It shook and started to make weird sounds. Marta came up behind me and pushed me around the thing-which I assumed was a car- and opened yet another door, pushing me inside it and closing it.

"Put on your seatbelt and prepare to be amazed!" Genis said as the hunk of metal started to move! All on it's own! No horse! I saw Genis smiling. I felt myself going red in the cheeks. Talk about embarrassing!

" This is the modern age my 1,016 year old friend! Just think about it. I'm younger than you, and yet I look way older! Who knew!" Genis was obviously very excited. He continued, " As you probably noticed, most of the group doesn't remember you. This is because they are infact the reincarnations of the group we traveled with. Me Rain and Richter remember you because we never died. So-"

" What's a reincarnation?" I asked cutting him off.

" Hm. What's the best way for me to explain it?" He sat thoughtfully for a while. Eventually he said, "Well, it's when your soul is... When you are... It's when your soul lives again through, no, in another body. So as I was saying- oh we're here." Genis stepped out of the car and came over and opened mine. I stepped out and there in front of me was a giant building.

* * *

**Lloyd:** I better be in the next one!

**Me:** Okay! I was putting you in it any way! Calm down! Please R&R!


	9. Date and Missing

**Me:** Hello! Here's your chapter so enjoy!

**Aster:** See disclaimer on previous chapters.

**Me:** Here you go! Aster when did you get here?

* * *

Chapter 9: Date and Missing

I watched Genis' car drive out of sight before walking to Colette's house. Genis had lent us some extra assignments so we could catch up in class. That took a boring 2 hours. After that I had to go home to get ready for our double date. I couldn't wait. I slipped into my bright blue dress. It hung loosely off my shoulders and swayed out from the waist. I had a belt wrapped around my waist the shade of dark brown. Bright pink flowers decorated the side of the dress. I also had sparkly blue half-inch heels. I pulled my hair up into a twist and clipped it with a pink butterfly clip.

The doorbell rang just as I was about to text Aster to make sure he was ok. I pulled open our big door and smiled at my boyfriend. He beamed back at me and bowed low saying, " My lady, may I escort you to dinner?" He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve shirt that buttoned at the end. Glossy black pants and dress shoes covered his bottom half. His blond hair fell just right so as I could see his bright grayish eyes. He could almost be Emil's twin.

"Of course silly!" I replied and stepped out into the front porch, locking the door behind me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car. I giggled and buckled my seat belt. We drove off in the direction of Colette's with Lloyd ( who I had just noticed ) waiting for his girl in the arrived at Colette's house and Lloyd went to fetch her. He stood waiting for her to answer in an outfit similar to Aster's but wore a red shift with his similar black suspenders.

" Oh my god," I whispered under my breath. Colette had come out in a white dress with blue trim. It had a long-sleeves. She had ankle boots with the same colors as on her dress. Colette's hair was down but a beautiful necklace of red and gold gleamed in great contrast with the rest of her outfit. Lloyd's outfit contrasted with hers magicly.

" Hi guys! Marta, I love your dress!" Colette remarked.

" Your's is much prettier. It is so cute!" I replied.

" You think so?" I nodded "Cool! So, where are we going? I have to know."

" Yeah! Where are we going?" I questioned. Our boyfriends had a way of suprising us when we went out and it was always amazing. Last time, they took us on a walk across the Royal Gorge Bridge. It was so romantic! They both stole a kiss right in the middle over the big g gap! It was so romantic! They both stole a kiss right in the middle over the big gap! And then the time before that, we went to the Wind Caves. It was fun to go exploring in the dark.

" We are going to the Candle Light dinner theater!" Aster announced.

"Yep! We are going to see Annie and have dinner, of course," added Lloyd. At this point we had parked and everyone got out. Aster bowed again and then grabbed my hand, leading me inside. I knew that Lloyd had picked out the play because it was Colette's favorite. After a lovely dinner of pot roast and a root beer float (at least that's what I had) and the play, we drove home. Lloyd and Colette sat in the front this time Aster and I in the back.

"Bye," I said and kissed Aster's cheek. Then, I noticed that there was a yellow note taped on the door with TELEGRAM written on it. I grabbed it and went inside, opening it. It read:

Dear Irving family,

I'm dreadfully sorry to inform you that Richter Abend Irving has been reported missing in action.

We are terribly sorry.

Hoping school is going well, Marta.

Commander Harry Green.

What? Uncle... Uncle R-richter. M-missing. Why?! I ran crying into my room. He had been my favorite uncle. Now, he was dead. I could barely hear or comprehend Emil yelling something like, '" Marta! Marta are you alright?". I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Me:** So that's it. If you'd like to know The Royal Gorge Bridge near Cañon City is America's highest suspension bridge hanging 1,250 feet above the raging Arkansas River. Cling to one another as you walk (or drive) across the bridge to enjoy the stunning views and sneak a kiss right in the middle. Cave of the Winds, outside Colorado Springs, offers lantern tours that replicate the flickering flames early explorers used to light their way. Just make sure your sweetie isn't too afraid of the dark!

** Lloyd: **That is a lot of info! You could have skipped it.

**Me:** Well I put you in this one so be greatful!

**Colette:** I thought it was lovely!

**Me:** Thank you Colette, you can have this cookie, Lloyd, this tomato. * Lloyd runs with Colette following * I will try to update faster! Bye!


	10. School

Sorry that took so incredibly long. I have gotten really busy so I might not update for a while. So SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 10: School

"Marta! Marta, are you alright?" I found myself yelling at the blue blur rushing past me. A yellow sheet of paper floated down from the sobbing girl's hand. I picked it up and read it. When I finished, I was pondering one question. Who was this Richter Abend Irving? Then understanding dawned on me. I asked:

"Tenebrae, is this Richter the same Richter I knew? Like Raine and Genis?"

"It would seem so. I would ask them myself. Now, let us stop focusing on such sad matters and leave Marta alone. Girls can be very touchy. How about you try those new pajamas on and go to sleep. Her parents should be home soon. Leave the note on the table, my lord," replied the dog-like creature. I began to feel sad, but then stopped. What does he matter? He tried to kill me! Well, I'll help Marta if needed.

"Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't we tell her parents? And, will you stop calling me 'lord'?" I asked.

" Yes. You need more, a lot more, sleep now, my lord," Tenebrae said the last part with an almost taunting voice. I sighed, annoyed with him, and did as suggested.

The next morning, I woke up to a note covering my face. I sat up and read:

Emil,

I hope that you enjoy school today!

Your supplies and backpack are beside the dinner table and breakfast is on the table.

We will see you this afternoon,

Kaylee and Jacob Irving.

"Wait, I have to go to school? I'm over 1,000 years old!" I complained to no one in particular.

Tenebrae appeared out of nowhere and replied, "Yes Lord Emil, you do. After all, you look 16. Just go with Marta and make some new friends. Maybe you can meet the rest of the little group we knew. I will be there as well." I nodded and pulled on a new pair of jeans and dark navy blue t-shirt, deciding to not complain.

I entered the dining room and found Marta's stuff still out. I had thought that she would be up by now. After breakfast, I looked through my supplies for school. It consisted of things Tenebrae said were called notebooks and folders, pens and pencils, books and more. The back pack itself was the same color as my shirt, but a bit lighter, with Emil on written on the back.I then turned to Tenebrae and asked :

"When is school, Where is it, How do I get there, and should I wake Marta up?"

" It's at . . . 8:00. I believe Sheena's dad is taking us at about 7:45. Have you seen a comb?" Marta asked walking into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hair was a real mess. She was wearing a short, white skirt with orange designs on the bottom and white quarter-sleeve white shirt with orange trim. She was pulling white socks onto her feet as she hopped over to me and began to eat.

" Ummm . . . what?" I asked.

" Never mind. You almost ready?"

" Yes, I think."

" 'Kay. We're in Raine's class."

"Nice. So, who's Sheena?"

" She's my friend. Nice, but hates perverts and has a crush on Lloyd, Colette's boyfriend. Do you like the eggs?" Marta asked.

" Yeah. They're good. By the way, is something wrong? You came home last night crying," I decided to ask her, even though it was a risk. Marta was silent for a few moments and then said:

" My step-uncle was reported missing in action. That's all." She looked close to tears.

" I'm sorry," I replied. Then a noise that kinda sounded like a bell rang around the house, "What was that?"

" That's called a doorbell. Grab your stuff," Marta replied, and ran upstairs, then ran back down with a brush running through her hair, straightening it. She pulled open the big, heavy door and smiled at Colette and a girl with violet-black hair and brown eyes stared back at me. She wore these jeans that everyone seemed to wear. Her t-shirt was lilac in color. I walked up to the girls and saw Colette wave. She was wearing a white sundress with purple trim.

" Are you coming with us Emil?" She asked.

" Yeah, I think so, " I then turned and addressed Sheena, or who I thought was Sheena, " My name's Emil, may I ask yours?"

" Umm... my name's Sheena. It's nice to meet you," Sheena said.

" Nice to meet you too," I remarked, following the girls outside. What I saw made my jaw drop resulting in Marta having to pull me along to the other side of the hunk of metal. It was like the thing I rode in with Genis except it was giant and had no doors. It had a square structure and was a dark forest green. There were 3 seats in the back and 2 in the front. I got in, buckled my seat belt and we drove off with the 3 girls talking among themselves.

* * *

What do u think? More reviews, faster I go!


	11. Jenna and the Man

Me: So sorry I took so long! I've been doing a musical and we open this week!

Richter: Yeah, yeah. Who cares?

Me: I DO!

Lloyd: So do I! What are we talking about?

Me: *sigh* Never mind. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer said before.

* * *

Chapter 11: Jenna and a Man

My eyes shot open. There was something in the room with me. I glanced over at the corner of my room the noise was coming from. It was a person with long hair. Must be a girl. She was rummaging through my almost forgotten bag. The person stood up, clutching another bag, and stepped out into the light.

The girl, as was now confirmed, had bright blue eyes and wore a knee length light blue dress with one long sleeve. Her hair was brown and just happened to be down so it reached her elbows. Light blue flats encased her dainty feet. Her other hand, that wasn't holding the bag, was clamped over her chest. She shut the door ever so quietly and I listened for the echoing of her feet to get a good distance away before getting dressed.

It had been about 6 months since Marta had found me, or so I've been told. Today was Marta's birthday and I couldn't wait to give her my present. It was the other Marta's old spinner along with a few lessons that would be mentioned in the note. I had met the rest of the group and now I was quite good friends with them all. I had also met some old enemies such as Alice, who is still very much a sadist- I mean, she still carries around that fake sword thing and hits people with it- and Decus who swoons over her like crazy! He still smells pretty bad too. It wasn't pleasant seeing them again so I try to avoid them.

I opened the door and was greeted with the sound of rushing water. Someone was taking a shower a 3:30 in the morning on Saturday!

"OW!" I stared at Marta who had just slapped me. Her hair was slightly damp and the water was no longer running. I brought my hand up to my cheek. It stung, "What was that for!"

"You were staring into space with this dreamy look on your face and it was creepin' me out!"

"Well, what are you doing up at 3:30 something in the freakin' morning?!"

"I might as well ask you the same question!"

"I asked you first!"

"Um. . ." I had finally gotten her! Score! "I'm going to a school meeting. Yeah! Thats what I was doing!" Marta said. She had that weird creepy smile she always had when she was lying plastered on her face.

"Can I come?"

"N-sure Emil. You can come." I stood dumbfounded. She had said yes! Oh no.

"Would you care to introduce me to your 2nd boyfriend?" I turned around to come face to face with that girl I had seen earlier. Her voice had been airy and musical and seemed to stick in my mind. Then she laughed. It was magical in every way. I could feel myself blushing.

"He's not my second boyfriend! He's my adopted brother!" Marta said her cheeks going a bright pink even in the dim light of the hallway.

"I'm Emil. What's your name?" I questioned, ignoring Marta.

"I'm Jenna but most people call me Jen. It's nice to meet you," She replied sticking out her hand. I took it and we shook. She was strong and I could tell Marta was a little jealous.

"Nice to meet you too, but, what are you doing here?"

"Getting ready."

"Oh. For what?"

"A school meeting."

"On Saturday at 3 something am?"

"Yes," Jen said. Well, no new information here.

"Where's the bag?" I turned again and faced the speaker. Marta had a piece of paper in her hand and pen in the other. She seemed to be trying to draw Jen's attention away from me.

"It's down stairs."

"What bag?" I asked in vain.

"Great. Emil is coming too."

"Okay. Do your parents know?"

"I wrote a note."

"Hello. I'm here too!" I said, slightly irritated.

"We know!" I just stared at the girls hovering over me. I had sunk to the floor at some Jen grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs, through the hall, and to the front door where she picked up the bag and dragged me outside. Marta followed the whole time.

"Happy Birthday, by the way," I said as we exited the premises of the driveway.

"Happy Birthday," Jen echoed, still dragging me.

"Thanks guys."

As we neared the school, I saw a few other people trickling into the building, all of which I recognised. Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena had just entered the building ahead of us. Marta and Jen entered when, let's just say I need to practice awareness more, because I was shoved into a sack and carried off somewhere.

################################################## #########################

I gasped as I fell out of the sack. I was now in a dark, musty, and stinky room but I could breath. I got ruffly picked up by some colossal hands and placed on a table thing. My arms and legs were being strapped to it. Then I was gaged.

A light flicked on, nearly blinding me and out of the shadows stepped a man. He had red hair and glasses, pointy ears and eyes-he looked just like Richter!

"Hello Emil. Remember me. I'm the one who says 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality,'" It was Richter, "And I have a gift for you. It's the last exsphere," My eyes widened, "Lucky for you, key crest included." He laughed, and grabbed the emerald stone. I didn't see a key crest though. He began to unbutton my shirt but I couldn't do anything. He gently placed the stone on my chest and I saw what he meant by key crest. A golden band shot up and wrapped around my neck along with several others that slowly made their way to my shoulders where they abruptly stopped. It was a Chosen's Crystal. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

Me: I'm so evil!

Richter: * comes into the room with a squirming sack * Hea-heavy!

Me: What's in that sack?

Unknown person: Me!

Lloyd: * Takes sack and opens it * Richter, Why's Emil in there?

Marta: Oh Emil! * rushes to him*

Me: If anyone wants to pitch a suggestion or a few tomatoes, be my guest. Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon!


	12. Emil?

Me: Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy!

Zellos: What's up b-

Me: Oh shut up Zellos. Enjoy the chapter guys!

* * *

Chapter 12: Emil?

"Emil-where'd he go?" I turned around to see nothing but a red haired man along with 2 other men dressed in black. They seemed to be loading a sack into the back of a truck near by.

"He must've ran home, dumbo. He said he wanted to come yet he didn't even say good-bye." At that moment, Zelos came up yelling something, red hair flying.

"What?" Jenna asked staring, looking like she was staring at a very stupid painting in a museum.

"The jewel was stolen!" what jewel- oh that jewel.

"Oh, that's not too ba-wait, WHAT!?" It seemed that Jenna was about to explode.

"Yeah. A dude with reddish hair ran off with it," Colette stated, huffing as she ran up. Her face was full of Melancholy. This was definitely serious.

"So, meeting off," Sheena remarked nonchalantly and walked off.

"Oh," it was the first thing I had said since the conversation had started. Well, almost. I seriously hope I don't run into-wait. Didn't that man have red hair? Raine and Genis fret over that stone like crazy. If that man did steal it, nothing will end up well for him.

"Yeah, too bad huh," sighed Lloyd. He looked like he had seen the worst thing in his life.

"This was a waste of time. C'mon Marta, I'll walk you home." Jen said downcast, referring to the bag. I considered there was more to it since she was almost as protective of the stone as the Sage siblings were.

"'Kay Jen," I said, knowing she'd just crash there. It really was too bad we'd gotten all that stuff for nothing. Plus, class tomorrow is going to suck. Great. We turned around to face the empty black terrain covered with little rock islands, and left.

################################################## ##################

When we got to the big blue building that I happened to live in, the first thing I did was to check if Emil was okay. When I got up there and into his room I saw him lying there, snoring. He seemed fine so I left to go back to my room. Once in there, I grabbed my pajamas. I slipped them on and then fell into bed, drifting into sleep.

As far as I could tell, I was in a red room, yellow streaks running across the floor. I was wearing a rather strange outfit on complete with a seemingly small and rather heavy bag strapped around my waist. In front of me stood Emil, who started walking towards something that looked rather like an oddly shaped door, wearing the clothes I had found him in. Lloyd also stood slightly in front of me. He wore a weird red shirt and he still had suspenders! But what caught my attention the most was that I couldn't control my body. Wait, what?!

"-but in the end, I wasn't able to defeat Ratatosk," I looked over and saw my uncle dressed in pretty much the same clothes, though the sword and ax were new. Why is he here? And who is this Ratatosk guy? I'm deeply confused. Again, my body moved without me asking it to and I saw Emil standing in front of me with his hand out toward the odd door which began to glow. He slowly started to lower his hand and just stood there for a second or two until he began to laugh, growing in volume.

I walked up to him, at about arms length, and asked, " What's the matter Emil?" He just laughed harder and through his head back. Suddenly, he whipped around and grabbed my neck, choking me. I lifted up my arms to try and pry his off, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Now nothing can stand in my way," he began, "Once I bind Aqua to my will I will regain all of my power!" What? "Now, hand over Aqua's core!" I continued to fight his arm.

"I- I can-can't breath, Emil," I managed to stutter out.

"I said, hand over Aqua's core right now!" Then, I could breath. I sucked in the air greedily as I fell into someone's arms. Someone must've helped me!

"Emil, why are you doing this?"

"I am not Emil, I am Lord Ratatosk," he shouted and I heard the unsheathing of a blade. Then, the swish of one through the air. I heard the unsheathing of another blade next to me as the person let go of me. I stepped back, opening my eyes, and was slightly surprised to see Lloyd deflecting a blow from Emil with one of his two swords. Wait, when did Lloyd get a sword, let alone two? And Emil just said he was this Ratatosk guy. I didn't think I could ever be this confused in my life!

"Emil, stop this!" I yelled, pleading with my eyes as well as my entire being. He laughed again as he and Lloyd began to fight yelling, Emil yelling, "Die, Die, Die!" He was acting so sadistic. Then he stopped, clutching his own throat like he had mine.

"Why you," He dropped his sword. What is going on?

Then, he spoke again, in a voice that wasn't quite as deep, "Marta."

"Emil," I was genuinely concerned, but I hadn't actually said that. I wasn't that scared. Freaking out, yes, but wasn't this just a dream? I wished I could pinch myself.

"I'm so, sorry. It seems Verius' protection can stop me from disappearing, but that isn't enough to stop Ratatosk," He gasped, trying to draw breath in.

"No! You can't give up!" I protested, running up to him. Internally, I was yearning to know what he meant.

"Why won't you stop interfering," He said in that original, gruff voice, and he hit me in the stomach. What now?

"Help me Marta, please!" the sweet voice returned, "You've got to stop me! Turn me into a core, and use me to seal the door!" All I wanted to do was walk up to him and ask what he meant but no, I was restricted.

The dark one sounded again, "Stop it, I won't let you!" Okay, I'm now having a mental breakdown! Someone, tell me what's happening! Has Emil gone crazy?!

Light one was back, "This is it, I can't hold myself back any longer. Please, Marta," He fell to his knees, then all the way down. All I wanted to do was catch him, but I couldn't move. The scene became white and I freaked out and screamed, clenching my eyes shut. I was utterly confused and worried. What was going on?

There was a hand on my shoulder. Then I was pulled into a hug. I stopped screaming, but couldn't open my eyes. I was scared, and deathly so, all of a sudden. Tears were streaming down my face. I was so confused.

"Hey, Marta are you okay?" It was Emil. He was alive and not trying to kill me.

"Are you, real?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I opened my eyes and saw him sitting there, still fully dressed. He wasn't fighting a war with himself or me. He was perfectly fine. I looked up into his emerald orbs and saw concern etched into them.

"You tried to kill me, and then Lloyd and even yourself," I said. I could feel my cheeks heating up. That had felt so real, almost like a memory. I wonder. . . no, not possible.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, you were!" I retorted.

"Okay," he remarked, his grin widening. I grabbed a pillow and hit him on his side, "Hey!"

"You deserved it!"

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You don't believe me!"

"Alrighty then," he smiled even wider and hit me with a pillow. My smile vanished.

"By the way, where did you run off to? You literally just vanished. Are you okay?" I questioned, glaring.

"Oh, um, nowhere really. I just decided to come home," I could tell he was lying, but I could wait to ask him later. He was a mystery. I hit him again with the pillow.

"What now?"

"I don't believe you,"

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Oh well, maybe later you will," he trailed off a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What do you mean-Hey, st-top it! That tickles!" I giggled. I should have seen this coming. Typical Emil. He might be shy, but he could tickle and it almost always works to his benefit. Yep, that was how he got out of things with me.

"Believe me now?"

"No."

"Your loss!" He smirked, green eyes glinting.

* * *

Me: I hope you liked it!

Jen: I hope Emil makes breakfast in the next chapter! What, I've heard good things about his cooking!

Me: Okay. . . . Well, please review!


	13. Lloyd too?

Me: I am so sorry I took so long. See, well you probably don't want to hear all my excuses. I'm thinking there will probably be only about 3 to 4 more chapters, sorry guys. Then I'll probably revise at least the beginning chapters. So-

Lloyd: What does this title mean?

Me: It means I have a gift for you. Enjoy the chapter guy and gals!

* * *

Chapter 13: Lloyd too?

As I waited for Jen and Emil to head to school the next day, I could tell something was wrong. The details of last night were fuzzy for me, but something was most definitely wrong. Then, when I saw Jen out of the corner of my eye, it hit me. There had been 3 men and a sack just after Emil had vanished . . . .

"Emil was kidnapped last night! He didn't even tell me! How dare he! Emil get down here right now!" I screamed, realization fueling my concern and anger towards Emil at that moment. He rushed down the stairs.

"What?" he asked backpack slung over one shoulder.

"You were kidnapped last night weren't you? And by the same man who stole the jewel! You didn't even bother to tell me! Why you-"

"Hey, hey, slow down. Tell me one time when I could've told you?"

"When I asked what happened to you!"

"You were traumatized! Jen, a little help?" He turned to the most likely figure to help him.

"You're on your own," she dismissed him and handed him a piece of toast and orange juice, "But I will tell her about the crystal and golden band around your neck." At this I began to fume and he turned ghostly white.

"How-how-how did you-"

"Show me!" I insisted and lunged at him. Okay, I must get more sleep. He'll be fine. I stepped back and stood up then turned to help him up, "Sorry. I'm just worried. I feel like Alice. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Well what happened basically was I was kidnapped and knocked out. When I woke up I was in a room. It was dark and musty. I think it was an old shack or something like that. There was this man with red hair and glasses. He gave me this jewel thing," he said undoing his collar showing me a necklace and the Jewel,

"Now, let's go. I'll tell you more after school, swear."

################################################## ###############

Far away, like 2 or 3 blocks, we arrived at school. The first person I saw was Lloyd and so, naturally, I said hi.

"Hey Marta. How are you?" He asked, turning around. His hair was rather messy, although it usually was, and his eyes looked far off, and distant.

"Ok, I guess. Well not really. You?" I was concerned for my friend who was usually so, well, happy. Not nearly as bubbly as Colette, but still. Though I was still concerned for Emil.

"Fine. What's wrong?"

"Well, I had a weird dream last night . . ." I began, and proceeded to explain, "And Emil apparently was kidnapped!"

"What! He's okay, right?"

"Yeah, I think. I'll tell you more later. Now why do you feel just 'fine'?"

"Oh, well, I had a dream just like that last night too. I wrote it all down so-" at that minute the bell rang, reminding us we had to go to history with Raine.

"Um, tell me latter. If we're late, we'll become dead meat," I pointed out and ran off, Lloyd nodding in consent and following. Unfortunately, the first corner I turned led to Alice and Decus making out.

################################################## ####################

"Okay, what happened?" I questioned, sitting down next to Lloyd at lunch.

"Actually, I wrote it all down. Here, read it." He remarked and handed me a notebook. It was a standard red notebook, college ruled, spiral. It was labeled 'Genius' writing class' and had one page bookmarked with a pink sticky note. I flipped to that page and began to read:

'Marta fell to the ground in front of me, but there was nothing I could do. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Emil, Emil? I, I'm so sorry" She said and with that, closed her eyes. I looked back up at Emil. He just stood there, for at least a second, and then his eyes widened.

"Marta?" He asked shaken, "MARTA!" He screamed and ran forward, falling to his knees.

"Emil, no, you mean, you were just pretending this whole time?!" I asked stepping forward, though, in my mind, I was screaming something like, 'What the heck just happened?' and now I was also wondering what dream me meant when it was talking about 'Emil pretending this whole time' whatever that means.

"No, no! This isn't happening! I never meant to hurt Marta. How, how could this happen?" He practically cried out. Then he lifted a sword that I had not noticed before, and the picture started to fade. I heard a squishy sound in the distance and could barely hear my voice as I yelled his name.'

"Woah," I said after I finished reading, "This is really good. You know, I wonder-"

"Hey, guys! Did you know Alice and Decus are officially dating?" Sheena remarked, sitting down across from us.

"Really? I never thought that would happen," Jenna replied, obviously interested, sitting down next to me.

"That's nice and all but I believe we have a more pressing problem, Emil was-" Beep!

"Sorry, that's mine!" Jenna exclaimed and took her phone out, "I have to go."

"Are you allowed to?"

"Yep, bye!" She said and left.

"Well, anyway, Emil was kidnapped last night-"

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Yes, well, anyway, both me and Lloyd have had dreams about Emil hurting himself. What should we do?"

"You're worrying to much about dreams. We should focus on him being kidnapped," Zelos said.

"Well, yes, but that seems a little weird, wouldn't you think?" Sheena remarked.

"Huh? What?" Aster questioned, sitting down. Colette, who I had just noticed, chirped up and told him about Emil. "Oh, I see," he said, worry etched on his face. Aster had tried to reach out to him but at first Emil was hesitant. Aster reaching out didn't surprise me. He was so friendly. Emil usually was too. I always wondered about that. Eventually, though, he had opened up enough.

"I think Jen should talk to him. She's so good with people, yet she grew up in an orphanage," I remarked. It was true, actually.

"Yeah, I agree-oh, hey Emil," Aster began but stopped as Emil sat down next to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Um nothing really," we all said, or something like that at least.

"Okay," and with that we all went back to eating.

* * *

Me: You like? I sure hope so.

Lloyd: I never got a gift!

Me: Okay! *hands him tomato* Here you go. See you all next time!


End file.
